Campo-Santo
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Gen, análise de personagem. Selinsa reflete sobre a Guerra Santa que se iniciava e sobre a última conversa que teve com seu mestre. História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Campo-Santo

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 919

**Personagens/Casais:** Selinsa; menções a Hasgard de Touro, Kagaho de Benu, Teneo e Salo.

**Gêneros:** Gen, análise de personagem.

**Resumo:** Selinsa reflete sobre a Guerra Santa que se iniciava e sobre a última conversa que teve com seu mestre.

**Notas:** História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic postada na comunidade em **16/12/2012**).

* "Selinsa", "Celintha"... ah, vocês me entenderam x.x'' Eu sempre a chamei de Selinsa n.n'' [apanha] Fic curtinha e despretensiosa.

**Disclaimer:**"Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Nota de postagem no FFN e no Nyah! (25/12/2012): **Mais uma fic da série "o período de exclusividade passou e eu me esqueci de repostar nos meus perfis" -q Esta é a primeira de uma série de quatro fics que escrevi para a Quinzena Lost Canvas da comunidade. Postarei uma por dia (pra não enjoar vocês, huahauhau XD).

* * *

**CAMPO-SANTO**

Talvez não devesse se sentir tão frustrada e impotente. Sua razão lhe dizia que não teria como derrotar os espectros invasores e salvar seu mestre.

No entanto, observando a lápide pétrea de Hasgard, não conseguia evitar um peso em seu coração.

- Então é isso... a Guerra Santa realmente começou – Murmurou para si mesma, depositando algumas flores do campo na sepultura do cavaleiro de Touro.

Não era como se Hasgard – não, _Aldebaran_, corrigiu-se mentalmente – não tivesse avisado sobre as desventuras de uma guerra daquele porte. Sabia que teriam baixas, e até já corriam notícias sobre as mortes daquela guerra. Sofrera um grande choque ao saber que Peixes e Virgem haviam sucumbido. Mas...

Sabia que cavaleiros de ouro, por mais poderosos que fossem, não estavam a salvo. Entretanto, por algum motivo, jamais pensara em perder seu mestre tão cedo. Era como se sempre tivesse a sensação de que Hasgard estaria eternamente ao lado deles, e que sua rotina de treinos e ensinamentos jamais seria abalada.

Não tivera sequer o consolo de ver seu mestre lutar pela última vez. Caíra adormecida pela técnica de um dos invasores e, ao despertar, já não o tinha mais consigo.

Quantos mais ainda perderia? Pela primeira vez se sentia plenamente inserida no contexto sombrio que o Santuário enfrentava. A Guerra Santa a atingira de uma vez, literalmente em um fechar e abrir de olhos. Perder aquela rotina segura, perder a certeza de que treinariam todos os dias... perder Hasgard... aquilo a deixava sem chão.

Ali, diante do túmulo de seu mentor, pôs-se a refletir sobre o que realmente a impelia a se tornar uma amazona. Gratidão, talvez; por Hasgard ter sido quase um pai para ela, Salo e Teneo, sentia-se na obrigação de corresponder àquele carinho e se tornar, assim como o cavaleiro, uma defensora de Atena e dos estandartes do Amor e da Justiça. Queria que Hasgard sentisse orgulho dela, queria ser uma semente que desse frutos, queria manter vivos os ideais de seu mestre.

Entretanto... a possibilidade de matar alguém durante a guerra a atormentava desde a luta ferrenha de Hasgard contra Kagaho de Benu. Era isso que se esperava dela – que matasse alguém como aquele homem? Mas se o próprio mestre havia dito que seu oponente, no fundo, tinha um coração bom...

Naquela batalha, seu inimigo finalmente ganhara rosto. Não era uma sombra indistinta e cruel em sua imaginação. Era um homem de carne, osso, sangue, voz... e um _bom coração_. Era uma vida de verdade. Assim como golpeava Salo e Teneo em seus treinamentos, teria de golpear um homem como aquele. Mas não poderia parar. Teria de continuar lutando e lutando, até...

_Matar por Atena_. Repetia a si mesma, a todo instante, que era algo _justo_, que era por um _bem maior_. Entretanto, dos três aprendizes, era visivelmente a mais abalada ante esta perspectiva. Salo parecia ainda não se dar conta das implicações daquilo tudo; já Teneo tinha uma determinação firme, seguindo de fato os passos de Hasgard. Ele certamente já tinha assimilado essa possibilidade.

Mas ainda que hesitasse, ainda que seu coração se apertasse imaginando uma vida – ainda que inimiga – encontrando o fim em suas mãos, estava decidida a se tornar amazona. Por Atena. Por Hasgard.

Mas então... poucas horas antes de morrer, Hasgard havia conversado brevemente com ela. Havia sido uma conversa casual, mas Selinsa sabia que Touro havia percebido a dúvida em seu íntimo. E, para seu alívio e surpresa, não ficara decepcionado. De fato, era quase como se já esperasse...

_Uma pessoa de bom coração sempre encontra formas de disseminar o amor e a justiça pelo mundo, Selinsa. Ainda que não seja por meio de seus punhos..._

Olhou para as próprias mãos. Embora pequenas, eram calejadas pelos intensos treinamentos. Entretanto, em momento algum haviam perdido a capacidade de serem delicadas ao cuidar dos ferimentos de Salo e Teneo, ou de aliviar as dores de Hasgard após o violento combate contra o espectro de Benu.

Se a vida lhe era tão importante, talvez pudesse lutar por Atena _mantendo _vidas, e não tomando. Talvez...

Olhou para os lados, vendo-se sozinha no campo-santo. Lentamente, cuidadosamente, removeu a máscara de seu rosto, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo rosto. Não conseguia precisar ao certo o motivo de estar chorando silenciosamente – era mais do que pesar. Havia gratidão e uma certa esperança transbordando e deixando trilhas de sal.

O verde vivo do gramado contrastando com as lápides que ele envolvia. A brisa suave secando lentamente suas lágrimas e trazendo o perfume das flores do campo que seu mestre tanto apreciava. Ver e ser vista sem amarras, sem muralhas, sem uma máscara inexpressiva, e ainda assim zelar pelos princípios que Hasgard sempre se esmerara em seguir.

Com o rosto livre, sorriu para o túmulo do cavaleiro de Touro, grata e decidida. Em algum lugar, sabia que seu mestre lhe sorria de volta. Havia conseguido sua bênção, afinal.

Recolocou a máscara em um gesto cauteloso, meio desajeitado, como se o hábito houvesse se perdido. Levantou-se. Teria uma conversa importante com Salo e Teneo.

_FIM_

* * *

**NOTA ADICIONAL DE POSTAGEM: É Natal, galera! Muita luz e muita paz de espírito a vocês e suas famílias!**_  
_

**_Kissus_!  
**

**Lune Kuruta**


End file.
